What Lies Within the Storm
by OblivionXIII
Summary: Luxa is the princess of the Pridelands, believing in the legends her father has always told her to be true. Bolto is the Luxray that brought them to life. Together, they must face the challenges that can only come from being part of two different worlds. Sucky summary ik
1. The Truth In Legend

**A/N: I don't expect anyone to read this, let alone like it. I'm just writing it because I feel like writing anything except Warriors at the moment. If you are reading this however, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Truth in Legend**

Ever since Luxa was born, she had always loved the legends of the lions who lived in the clouds that she was named after: the Luxrays. Their legend was well known across the Pridelands and none cared for them more fondly than Luxa except her father himself, the king of the Pridelands, Arcane. It was he who first told her of the Sky Lions known as the Luxray. One of her favorite stories was that of her father's when he was a cub. He had been out during a thunderstorm and saw one of the Luxrays leaping across the sky through a break in the grey rain clouds. It was the first and only time he ever saw one of them and he said that was enough but he always kept hope that he would see them again someday.

That's why, on days like this one, when the sky was black with storm clouds and the Pridelands were filled with the echoing claps of thunder, Luxa was allowed to search and explore. Although her mother didn't really approved it, Arcane was glad that his daughter took such interest in the legends, even encouraging her need to discover.

"Going out?" Her father, entering the Priderock den, asked as she rushed past him out, his red orange mane dripping wet.

"Of course!" She answered without a backwards glance.

"Just be careful!" He called after her, his voice lost in the rumble of thunder.

She slowed her run to a walk, her eyes skyward, once she was a good distance away from Priderock. She did this every storm that rolled their way and never once did she see any sign of the Luxrays, but never did her belief falter. She gave a small frown as she became completely soaked with no sight of any Sky Lions.

Then something that she'd never seen before happened. Not too far from where she was standing in shock, a wide, bright blue streak of lightning touched the earth with a loud crack. After she recovered, she dashed towards it to investigate faster than she ever had before.

Pushing past some poorly placed bushes, her eyes fell on a sight that made her eyes go wide and her jaw drop. Smiling in her amazement she moved closer to the figure and managed to whisper, "_A real Luxray."_

The small blue and black furred lion was lying in a heap on the ground, seemingly unconscious. Edging closer, Luxa saw the rise and fall of his chest that told her he was still alive. She reached out a paw to touch him assuring herself that it was to make sure he was okay and not to make sure he was actually there.

Before she could, however, his electric yellow eyes shot open and all at once he was on his paws, crouching down defensively. "What are you doing here?"

She pulled her forearm back in surprise, though a grin was still on her face. He was speaking and he was real.

"Hurry, get out of here!" He said then shouldering her gently but firmly away from the area. "He'll be here soon!"

Her smile left then, replaced with grim confusion. Understanding that someone was coming, she asked, "Wait! Can't I see you again?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." He said quickly, looking up to the sky.

"Promise me?" She asked, looking at him intently.

He reluctantly pulled his gaze away from the clouds and faced her. "Alright, I promise. Come here tomorrow. Now go!"

Satisfied, Luxa hurried off and hid in the bushes. She stifled a gasp as another bolt of blue lightning came down and a much older Luxray appeared.

"There you are." The large Sky Lion looked relieved as his red-ringed eyes fell upon the younger cub, voice appropriately sounding like crashing thunder.

The cub bowed his head and addressed him respectfully, "Father."

The Luxray moved closer to his son. "I told you to be careful, young Shinx. No lion saw you?"

"No, father." The cub lied with a shake of the head.

His father didn't seem to notice, however. "Good. Now come. We must return." Then with a roar and another bolt of lightning, he disappeared leaving only the cub remaining.

He gave one last look to the bushes Luxa was hiding at before leaving in his own flash of lightning. Despite the loud noise, Luxa still managed to catch his parting words: "Tell no one."

Luxa stood there in awe for some time before turning tail and running back home. By the time she made it half way, the storm had begun to slow, the sun trying to break through. When she made it home, she brushed off her mother's thoughts of how silly she thought she was for going out in the pouring with ease. Her father asked if she had seen anything and of course she kept her word. If the Luxray cub didn't want her to speak of their encounter, then she wouldn't. Seeing him again tomorrow was worth it.

The storm clouds drifted in the sky all through the night. Luxa knew this because she found it hard to stay still and sleep. As soon as the sun rose above the horizon, or the time when it was supposed to because it was quite hidden, Luxa sped out of the den and down Priderock, leaving her sleeping Pride behind. When she arrived at the area and sat downin waiting, it had already started raining again. After being thoroughly soaked and impatience growing, Luxa began to pace. As she walked back and forth, the storm really began to pick up again, thundering almost constantly, but still she waited.

She wondered how she hadn't plowed a trench in the ground as she realized she been there for hours.

"He isn't coming, is he?" She asked aloud, looking to the sky. She let her head droop with a sigh. "I probably just imagined the whole thing anyway."

_But I couldn't have! _She mentally countered. _He was right there in front of me! _

She swept her gaze around the area and back up to the sky. "But either way no one is coming." With one last sigh she began shuffling towards home, heart heavy with disappointment.

The sudden sound of thunder and a flash of white blue light stopped her in her tracks and she whirled around, hoping with her entire being.

"You came!" She cried, rushing to the blue and black cub standing where she had been only seconds ago.

He took a step as she did so. "I only came because I promised."

She didn't even notice his sharpness. Beaming, she said, "I'm Luxa, what's your name?"

"Luxa?" He asked, obviously noticing the reference to his kind.

"Yeah, my dad's in to legends..." She replied, feeling somewhat abashed. "So what's your name?"

"I shouldn't tell you. I shouldn't even be here. Your not suppose to see us." He said, sounding angry, though Luxa could tell it wasn't directed at her.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just-" She tried apologizing.

"No don't be." He cut in, genuine kindness on his face. "It's my fault for letting you see me in the first place-"

"But that's the thing." She continued merrily. "I'm glad you did!"

"We'll I hope you enjoyed it." He said, looking more than a little bit amused by her happiness.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Like I said before, I only came because I promised. I have to go." He answered sorrowfully, stepping away from her.

"But will I ever see you again?" She asked desperately, taking a step closer.

"If all goes well, you shouldn't." He replied bluntly. A cautioning look came about him then. "You might want to take a couple of steps back."

She sadly moved back, watching with a crestfallen expression. "Well Goodbye then." She whispered. She would have said it was wonderful to meet him but she technically hadn't not learning his name.

"Goodbye." Looking guilty he added, "And Luxa?"

"Yeah?" She asked softly, wishing he didn't have to go.

He met her green eyes with his piercing yellow ones. "My name is Bolto." Lightning suddenly struck the earth, so bright she had to shut her eyes tight and turn her face away. Quickly, she looked back only to find him gone.


	2. All That's Left

**Chapter 2: All That's Left**

Bolto. That was his name. The Sky Cub she had met, the Luxray that had come from the grey clouds of thunder, his name was Bolto. She repeated this to herself everyday after that fateful meeting. Even as time went by and storms hurried past without a glimpse, she never once doubted that he was real. She never told anybody of the cub she had met that day, not even her father who was so fond of the legends. After all why would she? He had told her not to.

Many seasons later, Luxa stilled watched for him, for any of them. Her encounter had encouraged her to try even harder in seeing them once again. Her mother had been beginning to grow tired of her daughter's countless hours in the rain, furious at her wasted time and energy into something Jina thought didn't exist.

Luxa understood where her mother was coming from. She too had begun to grow tired as well. Tired of never once spying the tiniest glance of anything at all that seemed related to the Luxrays. She hadn't again seen lightning as thick and strong as the bolts she had saw that day. Nor had she heard thunder as loud and powerful. Even the rain felt and looked plain and dull, as if anything wonderful about it had gone.

But even so, she went out in every storm, eyes searching and on the alert. Though today was different. Today she felt less alive. Usually she was excited when a storm came but today she felt a deep sense of dread building up within her.

_Maybe this is what it feels like to finally give up hope, _she thought as she walked down Priderock. She ignored the spatters of water that fell upon her exposed back, her latest thought had surprised her though she didn't deny that it could be true.

She trudged toward the area she had found Bolto at with a heavy mind and heart. Days after they had said their goodbyes, Luxa had discovered a cave near by. It wasn't so much a cave as a slight dip in the earth with a natural rock structure surrounding it from above and all sides except for one, but the name worked nonetheless. That was where she did her staying during the storms. The cave kept her dry along with a nice view of the landscape. No bolt of Luxray lightning could escape her eyes from there.

Finding her energy unusually drained, Luxa lowered herself down and laid there, head upturned to the sky.

_This storm is actually quite a fierce one. _She noted with surprise, taking in the way the rain now fell much more harshly. _It should last a couple of days._

The rain did drop in big tears, but the thunder remained weaker than she recalled from her experience. The lightning only flashed, not forming any jagged streaks across the sky, none that transported any Sky Lions anyway. The peaceful patter of the rain eventually lulled Luxa to sleep, thoughts of Bolto and his Pride filling her mind.

She awoke early the next morning, groggily opening and blinking her eyes. Peeking out of the cave she saw that the rain had let up, but the skies were still dark and cloud covered. She got up and stretched, quickly realizing that falling asleep in the cave wasn't her greatest idea. With a saddened sigh, Luxa dragged her paws out and into grey light of day.

She wished the walk back home wasn't so long. She didn't want to be left alone with her thoughts and that feeling much longer, though she would regret that soon enough.

When she arrived at Priderock, both her parents were waiting for her. Jina was looking dutiful, her face set in an inexpressive stare. Arcane looked uncertain beside her, instantly putting Luxa on edge. Her father was always confident in everything he did, so what was making him act like this?

Luxa padded up to them a weak and sheepish smile on her face. "Hey-"

"Luxa, where were you last night?" Jina asked sharply, cutting her daughter off.

"Sorry, I fell asleep while I was out." Luxa answered ears lowered guiltily.

"You need to stop this foolish chasing of imaginary lions!" The Queen snapped, leaning towards Luxa, making the princess draw back.

Before Luxa could speak, Jina swiftly went on. "We have found a prince from another Pride to be your king when it is time for you to rule. By the time he arrives I expect you to be over with your silly obsession with the rain." She huffed, lashing her tail near Luxa's face as she left for the den.

Luxa watched her go, completely speechless as she processed what she had been told.

"Don't worry, Luxa." Arcane said then, doing his best to give a comforting smile. "It won't be so bad. He comes from the same pride my father came from. They have an excellent appreciation for the legends of the Luxray there."

She knew he was doing his best to make her feel better and knew it wasn't his fault in the first place. "Thanks, Dad."

"Of course." He smiled. Realizing it was best to just leave her be for the time being, he nodded once before retreating into the den after Jina.

When he was gone, Luxa let her fake smile vanish with a sigh. Needing somewhere to go that wasn't already occupied by her parents, Luxa turned left and headed up the slope of Priderock, the stone cold and slippery beneath her paws. Reaching the peak, she looked out over the wet grey Pridelands. She drew her gaze up to the clouding sky. She sighed again as the first drops of another pour hit her face.

_Perhaps...it's for the best..._


	3. Return of Thunder and Lightning

**A/N: I'm just updating because I can. Deal with it. (Talking in author's note like this cause I know no one's reading it :3)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Return of Thunder and Lightning**

The next morning Luxa awoke to the familiar and comforting sound of falling rain. With a swift sweep of the den she found everyone to still be asleep. Arcane and Jina weren't among them though, and Luxa realized that it would be the perfect opportunity to slip away for an early walk. Silently padding out of the den and into the steady drops of water, Luxa saw no sign of her parents anywhere. Her paws unconsciously guided her toward her cave without her knowing, her direction going completely unnoticed as she thought.

_My suitor will be arriving soon, but I'm not ready_. She thought despairingly._ I don't care what Mother thinks or wants. I don't need a king!_

"I'll show Mother when that prince arrives!" She grumbled to herself. "I'll send him off before he even has a chance to say hello."

A sudden boom of thunder and a blinding flash made her jump back in fright. Blinking her eyes, she stuttered, "It...it can't be...But it is!"

She took off as fast as she possibly could towards the place where the blue lightning had struck. As she approached nearer she realized it was within the same area Bolto had appeared in so long ago. Giddy with joy and smiling with excitement, Luxa skidded to a halt in the clearing that had changed her life.

Standing there with his back to her was an adult Luxray. His ears pricked at her sound and he whirled around to face her, quickly recomposing his face from fear to hostility, yellow eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" He asked, crouching down defensively.

Luxa remembered the encounter as if it happened yesterday. The way he had sprung up in surprise and demanded an answer for her presence. But could it really be happening twice? She took an uneasy step forward. "Is it really you?"

"L...luxa?" He asked, lifting upright, a quizzical look on his face.

"Bolto, it _is_ you!" She ran toward him, happiness enveloping her like never before. She felt the surprise he felt by her but, he stayed where he was nevertheless. "What are you doing down here?"

"I, uh, just needed some time away from the Skylands." He said, avoiding her gaze.

"Is something wrong?" She questioned, his dodging puzzling her.

"No, no, there's nothing wrong. Uh, what are doing out in the rain again anyway?" He changed the subject, though he did looked confused as to why she was hanging out in the rain getting drenched.

"I guess I needed some time away too." She replied sheepishly. "Hey you're not gonna leave again now that I've finally found you, are you?"

"I can't go back there. Not just yet." Bolto shook his head, his eyes downcast. Drawing his line of sight back up he asked, "Is there a place where we can go and stay dry?"

As if to add to his point, a clap of thunder echoed, the rain falling ever so harder.

"Come on. I know a place." She said, turning around and leading him to here cave. After she took him inside, they sat down in the sheltered space.

"So are you going to tell me what happened to you all those seasons ago?" She asked, hungry for the answers to the questions she had wondered about for so long.

"Yeah that." He said, looking a little embarrassed. "It was my first time being allowed to run with the storm."

"Run with the storm?" She asked slowly, intrigued with the foreign talk.

"We create a great deal of the thunder and lightning that you hear and see. I was finally of age to put in my part of it. The thing is, I sort of fell."

"You fell? From way up there?" Luxa exclaimed incredulously, eyes wide with disbelief.

"I was able to safely make some lightning to carry me half way through the fall. But it was still a pretty rough landing." He shrugged sheepishly.

"That's amazing." Luxa gawked, unable to help herself.

"Actually it's pretty embarrassing. Especially for me. My father was so ashamed." He huffed, sighing as he looked at the blackened sky.

"Why especially?"

"Because my father is the king of our Pride. And I'm the prince." A hallowed tiredness that Luxa was all too familiar with was reflected in his eyes.

Before she could respond, Bolto went on. "It's getting late. You should go before the storm really picks up."

"Will you still be here tomorrow?" She asked. She could hear the desperation in her own voice.

He didn't answer at first, Luxa's hope dwindling by the second. "Most likely." He said finally.

Her smile returned again. "I hope we can be friends, Bolto."

"So do I." He agreed with a hint of a smile on his face and sounding as if he genuinely meant it.

"Goodbye then." She said, immediately mentally flinching at her poor choice of words.

"Goodbye, Luxa." He said and she began to walk out of the cave.

She was instantly assaulted with battering raindrops, turning her walk into a full on sprint to Priderock. She couldn't help laughing as she ran. Just yesterday she thought she would never see a Luxray again. Now she friends with the first one she had met.

Bolto certainly wasn't the cub she had found that fateful day. He was a full grown lion of the Skylands!_ A prince!_ For some reason unknown to her as she climbed up Priderock, she found herself blushing at the thought.

The sight she found in the den made her smile fade and ruined her mood almost instantaneously, however. Standing in front of her in waiting was Jina and Arcane along with another lion behind them. The unnamed, red maned lion stepped forward with a shy grin as her mother announced, "Luxa, I would like you to meet Prince Malekai."


End file.
